<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play With Me by flipflop_diva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030947">Play With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva'>flipflop_diva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom Jemma Simmons, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Kara are trying something new. But Jemma's ready. After all, she's done more research than anyone would think possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash After Dark 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/gifts">thefutureisequalaf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay.” Jemma put down the book she was reading, wiped her hands on her jeans and took a deep breath. “I’ve been doing a lot of research on the topic, and I think I’m ready.”</p><p>Across from her, seated on the bed in a pair of pink pajama shorts with bunnies on them and a thin, almost transparent, white tank top, Kara peered at her girlfriend over the top of her glasses.</p><p>“You did research?” she said.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve been reading up on it for the past few nights.”</p><p>Kara frowned, just a little. “We don’t have to do this, you know,” she said. “It was just a stupid suggestion. We were being silly and …”</p><p>“No!” Jemma interrupted her. At Kara’s confused look, she clarified. “No, I want to. I do. I want to do this. I just … I just don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You know I could break you in half if I really wanted to, right? Not that I want to. Because I don’t. But you don’t really need to worry--”</p><p>“Not that kind of hurt,” Jemma broke in. She didn’t say anything else but bit her lip nervously.</p><p>Behind her glasses, Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she said after a moment, then, “Ohhhhh.” She shook her head. “You aren’t going to hurt me. We’ve gone over everything already. Sae words, limits. I’m all set.”</p><p>“I just want to be sure,” Jemma said.</p><p>Across from her, Kara beamed. “I get to have sex with my beautiful, intelligent girlfriend,” she said. “It’s the only thing that matters.”</p><p>Jemma couldn’t stop the blush that colored her cheeks at Kara’s words, but she took another deep breath before turning around to pull a few things out of a bag she had brought with her. She looked over her shoulder at Kara, once again feeling hesitant. She knew why Kara wanted this — she spent every hour of every day being in control, having to save everyone and everything. She craved the idea of someone taking care of her for a change, for having a moment to not have to worry, to not have to <i>think</i>. And Jemma wanted to give that to her — more than anything — but her stomach still felt like it was tied up in knots. Was she really cut out to be the domme in a relationship? She wasn’t sure.</p><p>She turned around to show Kara the blindfold and the handcuffs that were in the bag. “Are you okay with these?” she asked, still a little unsure.</p><p>“You know I am,” Kara said.</p><p>“The handcuffs are … reinforced,” Jemma said, settling on that as a good word. She wanted something Kara couldn’t accidentally break out of with her super strength.</p><p>“Okay,” Kara said.</p><p>Jemma looked down at the stuff in her hand and back at Kara. “Do you want to take your clothes off before we start? Or I could rip them?”</p><p>Kara looked down at her pajamas, then back at Jemma. “Although the idea of you ripping my clothes off is very appealing, I do think these are cute. And you got them for me. I’ll just take them off.”</p><p>She stood up, her hands already going to the hem of her tank top.</p><p>Jemma watched her, her mouth going dry, as slow inch by slow inch revealed more of Kara’s toned, muscular body. First her belly button and then moving up her stomach and then her breasts as she finally lifted her shirt fully over her head, letting it then slide down her arms to land in a heap by her feet. </p><p>She stood up straight then, lifting her eyes to meet Jemma’s, both of them staring almost defiantly at each other.</p><p>Jemma had to force herself to keep looking in Kara’s eyes, her hands curling into fists by her side, just to keep herself from reaching out and taking hold of those perfect beautiful breasts. How she wanted to knead the flesh in her hands and run her thumb across those pink nipples until they were stiff and pointed and Kara was pushing her chest into Jemma’s hands.</p><p>But there would be time for that.</p><p>Kara’s fingers dropped now to the drawstring of her pajama bottoms, slowly untying the flimsy string. Soon enough, she was pushing the shorts over her hips and letting them drop down her legs, pooling around her ankles and leaving her in a pair of pink underwear.</p><p>She glanced up at Jemma, like she was expecting Jemma to say something but Jemma just gazed back at her, working extra hard to keep her expression neutral (something she had learned a lot about from Melinda May), and after a beat, Kara placed her own fingers on the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down as well, until they were past the curve of her ass, and then letting them drop so they too settled around her ankles.</p><p>Jemma let her gaze linger on the blonde hairs between Kara’s legs, already picturing what lie between them, but she still didn’t change her expression as Kara stepped out of her pile of clothes and crawled on to the bed, laying down on her back, her head on the pillow.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jemma said lowly, almost before she could stop herself, but then an amazing thing happened: Kara flushed, her face and her chest growing pink at Jemma’s words, and Jemma grinned.</p><p>She moved closer with her toys, suddenly full of confidence, and without a moment to second-guess herself, she slid the blindfold over Kara’s eyes and handcuffed both wrists to the headboard above her, her arms almost straight over her head, resulting in her breasts lifting just a little.</p><p>Jemma then moved to her legs, using her other sets of cuffs (that were reinforced and extra big) to attach Kara’s ankles to the posts at the end of the bed, leaving her spread wide for Jemma to see.</p><p>Finally, once that was all done, Jemma stopped to admire her handiwork. She stared down at Kara’s already heaving breasts, her nipples starting to harder, and then she looked lower, to Kara’s beautiful cunt, admiring the soft pink flesh, already starting to glisten with arousal.</p><p>Yes, Jemma thought, this was going to be fun.</p><p>Jemma clambered on to the bed, swinging her legs over Kara’s hips, letting the rough fabric of her jeans brush up against Kara’s naked center.</p><p>Kara moaned.</p><p>Jemma next placed her hands on her girlfriend’s breasts, finally squeezing them in her hands like she had been wanting to since she had first arrived. She let her thumbs trail over Kara’s nipples before stroking her hands all over Kara’s chest.</p><p>Then she leaned down so her lips were against Kara’s ear.</p><p>“For the rest of the night,” she whispered, “you are all mine. You won’t come until I say so. You can cry and moan and groan and whimper, but when you come, it will be because I told you so. Do you understand?”</p><p>Kara’s whole body seemed to flush at the words.</p><p>“Yes,” she squeaked.</p><p>“Yes?” Jemma said, putting the question into her voice.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Kara corrected immediately, and Jemma’s heart swelled at the sound of that, her own arousal growing as she thought about the trust Kara was putting into her at the moment.</p><p>“Good girl,” she said softly, and moved her lips to Kara’s forehead, kissing her sweetly there, then dropping her kisses to her blindfold and her nose and her jaw and behind her ears and her neck before finally placing her lips on Kara’s lips, sliding her tongue into Kara’s mouth and swirling it around as Kara moaned deliciously underneath her.</p><p>Jemma placed her hands on Kara’s face then, letting one hand stroke her cheek while the other grabbed her hair and tugged, a little harder than she normally did, making Kara whimper as Jemma continued to kiss her and nip at her and swirl her tongue inside Kara’s mouth. </p><p>Finally, she pulled away, looking down at Kara, her mouth parted as she panted softly.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Jemma said. “And you’re going to look even more beautiful as I fuck you with my fingers in your cunt.”</p><p>Jemma had never spoken like that before — it felt a little strange coming out of her mouth — but Kara flushed immediately, and Jemma grinned. Then she swung herself around, still sitting over Kara but this time looking down at her cunt. She stared down at her for a few seconds before reaching her fingers out and placing them on Kara’s warm flesh.</p><p>The woman under her shifted with a slight groan as Jemma began to move her fingers up and down Kara’s slit, feeling how soft and smooth she was beneath her touch. She kept going, not too fast nor too slow, just a steady rubbing, massaging every fold, every spot of flesh. </p><p>Her thumb found her clit and brushed over it just enough for Kara to feel it but not enough to give her any kind of pressure. Kara moaned, and Jemma did it again, before settling her fingers on either side of Kara’s clit and rubbing her steadily there.</p><p>Kara’s moans became louder, longer, and her body below Jemma’s jerked, trying to get Jemma to touch her where she craved.</p><p>“Shhhhh,” Jemma said, stopping her hand completely and Kara muffled a cry. “Stay still, baby girl, and let me do this for you.”</p><p>She heard Kara suck in a breath, but when she began rubbing her fingers up and down Kara’s slit again, Kara remained still. </p><p>Jemma decided she had suffered long enough. She slid off Kara, letting her jeans brush against Kara’s clit and making the other woman groan, before moving herself to the end of the bed and settling so her head was between Kara’s outstretched legs.</p><p>She leaned forward to kiss the inside of Kara’s thighs, pressing her lips to every spot she could without actually touching Kara’s center. She could feel Kara’s breath speeding up, could feel her body practically humming with need, and most of all, she could almost feel the way Kara was forcing herself not to move, doing exactly what Jemma had told her to.</p><p>Jemma’s head swam with the knowledge of what was happening, of how much Kara had given up to her.</p><p>“You are so, so good, sweet girl,” she said, and Kara whimpered.</p><p>Jemma gave in. She couldn’t deny her anymore. She moved her head, fastening her lips around Kara’s clit and sucking. She felt, more than she heard, Kara groan, and she sucked her harder, alternating with quick licks with her tongue.</p><p>One of Jemma’s hands slid up Kara’s thigh, feeling the strong quivering muscles beneath her hand, before she moved her fingers to Kara’s center, once again stroking the quivering flesh and feeling how wet she had gotten.</p><p>“So, so good,” she murmured around Kara’s clit, and then she slipped one finger inside her girlfriend, feeling Kara clench around her as she did.</p><p>She began to move her finger, in and out, in long, slow strokes, her tongue still lapping at Kara’s clit. Kara’s arousal coated her finger, and she could hear her moans becoming closer together, could feel her struggle to stay still.</p><p>Jemma added a second finger and raised her head, to look at Kara.</p><p>Kara’s head was thrown back, her hands clenched into fists, her mouth open wide as she panted.</p><p>Jemma thought she could come just from the sight.</p><p>Instead she said, loud and commanding, “Now, Kara. Come for me now.”</p><p>She shoved in a third finger as she spoke, twisting her wrist, letting her thumb brush against Kara’s clit. Kara cried out, also loud and finally uninhibited, and then her back arched and her muscles tightened, and Jemma watched — and felt — as Kara came around her fingers, warm and tight and so, so wet, and Jemma stroked her through it, whispering sweet praises and telling her how good she was until Kara had calmed, her body sinking back into the bed.</p><p>Jemma smiled, watching her, her fingers still inside of Kara’s body.</p><p>She had done it, she thought to herself. She had actually done it.</p><p>--</p><p>The room was dark, the only sound Kara’s deep breathing. Jemma ran her fingers through Kara’s tangled, still sweaty hair. They had been at it for hours, Jemma giving her girlfriend countless orgasms, with her fingers and her mouth and even some interesting toys she had picked up from a site on the internet. And Kara had returned the favor, doing exactly what Jemma had ordered her to do and giving Jemma some of the best orgasms in her life.</p><p>A pile of books on the subject were still balanced on the night stand.</p><p>Jemma, careful not to wake Kara, reached over and grabbed one, turning on a light above her head so she could see. Kara didn’t even stir.</p><p>Jemma opened the book and smiled.</p><p>Yes, she thought, this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>